


Just To Be With You

by MarzgaPerez



Category: God’s Own Country (2017)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, I don’t know how to plan a wedding in the English countryside but A for effort?, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Canon, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-03 00:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/pseuds/MarzgaPerez
Summary: I started this as a “what would happen if John met Gheorghe’s mother” fic and somehow ended up with this sugary sweet wedding fic.I’m sorry to say that Martin passed away several months before the wedding, but he’s there in spirit.





	Just To Be With You

Mrs. Ionescu eyed John cautiously. Her expression reminded him of his first encounter with Gheorghe when he’d picked him up from the station. She was petite and thin, but her stature somehow seemed larger. This was, perhaps due to her ability to project her voice so that it filled the entire room.

“Him? This skinny thing?” Mrs. Ionescu shook her head in disbelief while waving her hand towards John. The silky scarf covering her hair swished across her shoulders. “This is why you ask me to travel all these miles?”

Gheorghe looked sheepishly at his mother and then in John’s direction. Nan cleared her throat and tapped her cane onto the floorboard, readying herself to share some choice words with this woman who dared insult her grandson.

Before anyone could respond, Mrs. Ionescu threw her head back, roaring with laughter. She stepped forward, opening her arms to pull John into a warm embrace. He towered over her, but that didn’t stop her from rising up on her tiptoes. She planted a generous kiss on his cheek. “You’ll do. You’ll do nicely.”

John was now grinning in relief. Gheorghe chuckled at the scene unfolding in front of him. He patted Nan reassuringly on the back and noticed a hint of a smile on her lips. 

Mrs. Ionescu turned to take hold of one of Gheorghe’s hands while securing one of John’s. “My Gorgie writes to me often. He tells me you make him happy.”

Tears had formed in the corners of her eyes. Nan stepped into the kitchen to grab a handkerchief for Mrs. Ionescu. She also took the opportunity to wipe away a few tears of her own before anyone noticed.

“It’s nice to have you ‘ere.” John picked up his future mother-in-law’s suitcases and nodded towards the room they’d set up for her. 

John’s father Martin had been the last one to occupy the room. Over a year had passed since his death, and they’d left his belongings undisturbed for many months. Mrs. Ionescu’s visit had given the now family unit of three a chance to grieve together as they drew open the blinds, packed away a few of Dad’s keepsakes, changed out the furniture, and dusted away those lingering traces of deep sorrow.

Gheorghe painted the room a pale green, and the day before his mother arrived, made sure to have newly cut wild flowers on the bureau.

“This way, Mrs. Ionescu.”

“You can call me Yetta...my son.”

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The wedding ceremony was set for the day after Yetta’s arrival. John and Gheorghe would exchange vows and break bread with their invited guests. Before their honeymoon on the coast, they planned to spend time with Gheorghe’s mother, showing her the local sights.

Their wedding guests were comprised of a small group of close friends and family members. John’s former schoolmate Robyn happily agreed to officiate, even becoming ordained on-line.

The next afternoon, Mrs. Parley, the wife of a neighboring farmer, her son Cliff, and his girlfriend Molly were the first to arrive at the farmhouse. Mr. Parley would have been there as well if it weren’t for his ailing mother. Instead, he sent over three jugs of ale and had made arrangements for two of his nephews to carry the guests to the ceremony in a quaint hay-strewn wagon.

Mrs. Parley was quite a fan of Gheorghe’s artisan cheeses, striking up a friendship with him at the Saturday farmers market. Eventually, she had invited Gheorghe and his “friend” over for a Sunday game of bridge. She didn’t bat an eye when Gheorghe revealed the true nature of his relationship with John.

At Gheorghe’s urging, everyone piled into the Parley’s wagon - Robyn, Gheorghe’s mother, a cousin of Dad’s named Tommy, and Nan, of course. She was dressed smartly in a long-sleeved blue gown and a lace shawl.

As the guests chattered excitedly amongst themselves, Gheorghe paused to watch the movement of the clouds in the sky. The weather seemed to be cooperating for their outdoor ceremony. It was a bit overcast, but there was no threat of rain. The temperature would be chilly at most. He’d tossed some wool blankets into the wagon just in case they were needed.

“I’ll get John. Then we can go.”

Gheorghe figured that John would be where he’d left him, pacing back and forth in front of the mirror in their bedroom.

He sprinted inside and up the stairs, stopping in the doorframe of their room to admire how handsome John looked in his dark gray suit.

“Darling. Everyone is waiting.”

John furrowed his brow. “Don’t call me that.”

“Fine.” Gheorghe stepped into the room and placed his hands firmly atop of John’s shoulders. “My love. Are you okay?”

John relaxed his body, leaning into Gheorghe’s strong arms, grazing his lips over Gheorghe’s neck and noticing the clean scent of his new cologne - a present from Yetta. “Aye. But tell me again, why’d we invite all these people?”

Gheorghe planted a gentle kiss on John’s lips. “You are nervous. But why?”

“Dunno...what if I fuck up my vows?”

“Robyn will say them first. And you will repeat. It’s easy. We made it that way. Remember?”

John nodded slowly as if he wasn’t quite convinced, but he let Gheorghe lead him out of their bedroom and down the stairs. 

From the front window, John could see their guests seated in the wagon. Nan was fixated on the house, probably wondering if he had somehow ruined his new suit.

“Ready?” Gheorghe reached for the doorknob.

“Almost.” John pushed him against the wooden door and inched his hand slowly below Gheorghe’s belt, cupping what was now a growing bulge. John knew that now wasn’t the best time for either of them to get aroused, but he couldn’t help himself. 

“I wanna marry you this evening and then fuck you good and hard tonight.”

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Gheorghe glared at John from across the wagon, still hot and bothered and fully aware of John’s smug grin. _Fucker._

But Gheorghe decided not to hold his antics against him. He playfully nudged John’s newly polished shoes. John responded by mouthing the word “tonight _”_ and running the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip, hoping to torment Gheorghe a little more.

The wagon started down the road, and Gheorghe re-focused his attention on what was next. Tonight would come soon enough.

They were headed for Top Fell and the large grazing pasture, which was vacant since they’d brought the sheep down.

They would exchange vows inside the partial walls of the old stone barn. It was the place that had served as a refuge from the cold during lambing season, back when they’d fallen in love. Well, fallen into each other’s arms. The love part came later. 

Gheorghe worked for days tidying up the space, hanging strands of white lights, and setting out candles. He would light them right before the ceremony.

But had he remembered everything? _Yes, best he could tell._ The ring he’d bought for John - with money he’d stowed away after each Saturday market - was resting safely in his jacket pocket and that was the most important item.

Gheorghe’s mother noticed her son was deep in thought and tapped him on the knee. 

“Everything okay?”

“Yes, Mama.”

“I am so happy for you boys. And you know what they say?”

“What’s that?”

“Love understands all languages."

That was one of her favorite Romanian proverbs. Gheorghe often overheard his mother teaching her students the English translation. It had a special meaning for her students who began to grasp the power of speaking another language. And later, when Yetta discovered that her son was gay, she would repeat it as kind of a refrain for him when he was feeling lost about his place in the world.

He smiled at her gratefully and took her hand until they arrived at the base of the pasture.

“I’ll be back to walk with you, Mama.”

Before hopping out of the wagon, Gheorghe gave John a knowing smile, and ascended the hill to their former love nest to ensure that everything was in place. 

Dusk was settling on the horizon and would make a gorgeous backdrop for their nuptials.

John and Nan had arranged for the caterers to arrive in another hour. A large round table would be set up to hold bottles of wine and a chaterriere board. They would feast on something savory for the main course and toast their union over a blackberry crumble tart for dessert that Gheorghe had requested.

Gheorghe turned on the miniature lights, lit the candles, and ran a cloth over the chairs. He returned to the wagon and gave John and Robyn a thumbs up. 

Robyn helped the Parleys and Tommy get situated while John and Nan took their time traversing the hill. Nan clung to John’s side, partially out of necessity but also love. He knew she was happy for them from the glimmer in her eyes. 

After making sure Nan was comfortable in her seat, John leaned down to kiss her cheek. 

“Thank you for everything.”

She took his hand. “Dad’s here. And he loves you.”

John stifled a sob, already thinking about his father’s absence on this important day.

“It’s alright, lad. Take a deep breath.”

John nodded and went to stand next to Robyn. She put her arm around him and complimented him on his suit as a means of distracting him. He knew what she was up to but appreciated it.

They were now waiting on Gheorghe and Yetta, who were still a few yards away. Gheorghe had buried his head in her shoulder and was bawling like a baby. 

“My son. Don’t cry,” she whispered gently to him.

John was seconds from going over to comfort Gheorghe when he was finally able to catch his gaze and extend a hand in his direction. _We’re in this together._

Gheorghe wiped his tears, regaining his composure at the sight of John so steady and strong. 

He walked his mother over to her seat next to Nan and took his place across from John. John placed his hands on Gheorghe’s shoulders in the same manner that Gheorghe had helped calm him an hour or so before. They looked into each other’s eyes, and John broke the silence. “Lots of emotions today.”

Gheorghe nodded in agreement, his mouth slowly widening into a smile, his hands intertwined with the man he loved, the man who once broke his heart but then traveled miles and miles to put the pieces back together. 

They’d spent the past few years side by side on most days, sweating and toiling, sometimes celebrating their progress on the farm, sometimes struggling with the division of labor or who was right about what. But any adversity came with an inevitable unification. It’s what they did.

John turned to Robyn. “We’re ready.”

“Aye. It’s time then. Family and friends...” Robyn thanked everyone for being present. She talked about how she’d known Johnny since he was a young lad and was thrilled he had met someone as caring and good-natured as Gheorghe.

“Johnny was a real pain in the arse before this one came along.”

“Follow the script,” John muttered out of the side of his mouth, and everyone laughed.

“Right.” Robyn winked at him. “The script. I aim to be brief and give these two plenty of time to say their vows in front of all of you and God. I don’t think they could have picked a more beautiful place than this one.”

She opened her arms wide and let the mild breeze, the wide open sky, and the chirping of the crickets in the distance make her point. 

“Now then. Gheorghe first.”

“Thank you, Robyn. You are a dear friend.” Gheorghe had completely composed himself now that he was standing with John in this special place and in front of these special people.

“When I look at you, John Saxby, I see my future. I see the heart of Nan and the perseverance of Martin.” Gheorghe held an unwavering gaze with John as he continued. “I see the man who will laugh with me, teach me, struggle with me. I see the man who will love me and care for me, as I will do in return. You are a gift to me and those around you, though you’ll never admit it.”

John shifted his feet slightly, looking downward and blinking back tears. He didn’t feel deserving of these kind words, but he would do his damndest to try to live up to them.

“But above all else...” Gheorghe placed a hand gently under John’s chin and lifted it so that they were eye to eye again. “Above all else, my mama told me that she approves of you.”

“Yes, I do!” Yetta shouted excitedly and clapped her hands. The others applauded as well.

“And now...John’s turn.” Robyn pulled out a small sheet of paper. “Repeat after me.”

“No. Thanks, Robyn. I can do this on my own.”

“Of course.”

John cleared his throat. He inched closer to Gheorghe, narrowing the space between them. He tugged affectionately on the tie he’d bought for Gheorghe in the village. It matched perfectly with the tan-colored suit that Gheorghe had insisted on wearing, though John had told him the color resembled the fur of the milking goats at the Parleys farm.

_Gheorghe had fired back at him. “_ _Do you want me to look just like you? A traveling salesman?”_

All of their banter had been in jest, given that they both would have preferred more comfortable wedding attire. But they knew their families would appreciate the extra effort.

“I wrote some version of these vows about fifty times. I had to get ‘em right. I’m a man of few words, so I have to make ‘em count.”

Emboldened by the sparks of love beaming from Gheorghe’s eyes, John let his words spill freely. 

“I know few better people than Gheorghe Ionescu, and I happen to be the one, through luck or chance or something larger than I’ll ever understand, who gets to stand in front of all of you...and tell him...how much I love him.” 

John’s lips were trembling as he continued. “Gheorghe, you’re the one. You make my life fuller. How can I ever give you back what you’ve given me?”

Those weren’t exactly the words he’d written, but they were raw and true.

“You can marry me, John. We’ll figure out the rest, just like always.” Gheorghe pulled a ring from his pocket and stroked John’s hand tenderly, waiting for his affirmation. 

“I will. I will marry you, and I’ll keep eating your sheep milk concoctions til the day I die.”

Gheorghe smiled, sliding the ring onto John’s finger. “Everyone heard him, right? There are many recipes with sheep milk. A lifetime of recipes.”

Robyn, who John had entrusted with his ring, reached into her smock to retrieve it. She nudged John. “Here you are.”

Nan had given John one of Martin’s favorite rings, a simple copper band. It wasn’t his wedding band, which Martin had long ago tossed into a lake, but instead a family ring his father had passed down to him when he turned eighteen.

“Will you?” John held up the shiny ring, and it caught the light from the flickering candles. “This belonged to Dad. I know he would want you to have it.”

“Of course I will. And I will wear the ring with honor.” 

John placed the ring on his finger, and Gheorghe seemed to forget that there was still the part where Robyn had to pronounce them officially wed. 

He pulled John’s face close to his, smiling and kissing him tenderly. John shrugged his shoulders, perfectly content to dispense with formalities, and relaxed his lips into the sweet, soft kiss of this man he would now call “husband.” 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

As the caterer was unloading his truck, John opened one of the jugs of ale from Mr. Parley and passed it around to their guests. He declined any for the moment as he was already dizzy from happiness.

Yetta entertained the group with stories about her adventures as an English teacher with students from some of the poorest and richest families in Romania while John, Gheorghe and Nan got the feast set up.

There was eating, drinking, and merriment. The lights Gheorghe had placed around the barn, coupled with the glow from the half moon in the night sky, and the joy exuding from the newly married couple created a kind of magic that wouldn’t be forgotten.

After toasts were made, and the wine bottles empty, Nan and Yetta packed up the leftover food. They’d leave the rest for tomorrow.

Everyone made their way down the hill and loaded into the wagon. They had light hearts and loud voices, belting out tunes familiar to John and his English counterparts.

Though they didn’t know the words, Gheorghe and Yetta enjoyed the singing because, much like love, music for them, was a universal language.

Once at the farm, Gheorghe and John thanked their guests profusely and suggested that everyone stop over the next day for brunch. Nan mumbled something about staying with Tommy in the village for the night, but John told her that he wouldn’t dare expect her to leave her own home. 

“Come off it, Nan. We’ll be quiet.” 

She swatted John on the arm. “Oh, you...”

Yetta and Nan said goodnight before retiring to their respective rooms.

For Gheorghe, the not so distant memory of John pressing him against the door was on his mind. Coupled with the tenderness John had shown while reciting his vows, Gheorghe was finding it difficult to concentrate on anything but peeling off John’s fancy clothes and having a go at him.

Still, he thought it best to offer to make his mother some tea. She politely declined. “It was a beautiful ceremony, Gorgie. Now go to bed.”

“Alright. Thank you for being here, Mama.” 

Gheorghe closed her door and tiptoed up the stairs. It dawned on him that John might already be undressed, his lean body stretched out across the bed, waiting to pounce on Gheorghe like a barn cat.

But no. When Gheorghe opened the door to their bedroom, he found John fully clothed, passed out on the bed with his shoes still on and sound asleep. And he was snoring. 

_Ah, married life_ , thought Gheorghe as he pulled off John’s shoes and climbed into bed next to him. There was ample room now for both of them. Nan had given them a double bed as a wedding present, which was far more spacious than John’s childhood bed.

Gheorghe watched the gentle rise and fall of John’s chest, torn as to whether he should awaken him. After all, it had been a long day. 

In the seconds that Gheorghe had closed his eyes to think on it, John opened an eye to peak over at Gheorghe. He smiled mischievously at his sweet, naive husband. “Don’t tell me you were about to fall asleep.” 

Gheorghe’s eyelids flew open at the sound of John’s voice. “No, I wasn’t, but I thought you were-”

“I promised you something earlier today. Remember? And I intend to keep that promise...”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a sucker for British Invasion bands circa the 1960’s. Took the title for this fic from “Because” by the Dave Clark Five.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Promises, Promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955538) by [MarzgaPerez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/pseuds/MarzgaPerez), [Rose_2925](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_2925/pseuds/Rose_2925)




End file.
